Bleach: The Next Generation
by ben333332
Summary: It's 3 years since we last saw the characters from the Bleach series, just when we thought it has all ended, something happen again...
1. The Start Of A New Beginning

Bleach: The Next Generation

Bleach: The Next Generation

Rated T for mild violence

Summary: 3 years have pass since the last time we see the 1st generation of bleach characters, but just when we thought is was all over something happen again...

Chapter 1

Setting: karakura town

It was in the evening, students of Karakura High were all heading home as usual. Kiyo Takeshi was walking home as usual. His black hair shines as he walked down the evening sun. As he walked down the streets of karakura town, he began to stretch his back and look at the sky. That is when he remembered an incident at happened 3 years ago...

FlashBack

"Why isn't anyone noticing this?" asked Kiyo when he saw what was happening in the sky. A man with bright orange hair, dressed in black was tying desperately to kill another man in white.

BOOM! An explosion could be heard. When Kiyo looked up again, the orange haired man was covered in blood.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, step back, your skills are nowhere near mine. You will just waste your life by fighting against Me." said the man in white.

"No, I don't think so Aizen!" said the orange head as he gathered up his black reiatsu in his hand and place it on his face. In an instant, a white mask appeared over his face and tremendous power can be felt coming out of him. With that, Ichigo dashed forward and begin to launch his attack on Aizen.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" said Ichigo as the black reiatsu formed on the tip of his blade.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, even with your hollowfication you will still be unable to beat Me." said Aizen as he stepped forward and grab the blade with his left hand. ""Demon Arts: 90 Black Coffin..." said Aizen as he forms a black box over Ichigo which exploded in about a second later.

"You're just wasting your life" said Aizen as he move closer to Ichigo and begin to draw his sword." Die!" Just as the Sword was about to slash him, something grabbed the sword. "Heh!" As he heard the sound, Aizen looked to his right and saw a white Ichigo standing in front of him.

"Who're you?" Asked Aizen.

The white ichigo answered," Me?! I DON'T HAVE A NAME!! But it sure amazed me how Ichigo was able to summon me out of Zangetsu!" With that the white Ichigo charged at Aizen and launch a white getsuga Tenshou at him.

" I know that move!" thought Aizen as he use his blade to block the attack however the white getsuga tenshou pushed him back and he was not able to counter it completely." What, the power is higher when he was in hollowfication!" exclaimed Aizen.

"Don't compare ME to Ichigo!" roared The White Ichigo as he begins his next attack.

"Kyoka Suigetsu!" said Aizen as he begins to release his Zanpakuto and 10 Aizens appeared in front of white Ichigo."Can you guess which is me?" said the 10 Aizens.

"If I DON'T KNOW WHICH 1 IS IT? I'LL JUST DESTROY THEM ALL!" said White ichigo as he launched a gigantic white getsuga Tenshou at all 10 Aizens turning them into dust.

"Wrong!" Aizen suddenly appeared and put his palm on White Ichigo's head and began to focus his reiatsu trying to crush his head.

Just then, a black mask formed over white ichigo's face." YOU THINK ICHIGO'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE HOLLOWFICATION?" said White ichigo as his power begins to grow. Just then ichigo stands up with a white mask over his face and said," Get out of my way hollow, I'm finishing him off!"

"YOU? Finishing HIM OFF? DONT MAKE ME LAUGH!" said white Ichigo as both of them begin to charged at Aizen

End off flash back

'That's all I can remember' thought Kiyo to himself as he continued his way home. Just then an explosion can be heard in the sky.

2 figures descend form the sky both in white. One had a mask on him; the other was in white and black with a number 11 on his shirt.

"YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING ESPARDA NUMBER 4! HIEHAHAHAHAHA!" Said the man in black and white.

To be continued...

Please review!


	2. Kenpachi vs Ulquiorra

Rated T for mild violence

Rated T for mild violence

Summary: 3 years have pass since the last time we see the 1st generation of bleach characters, but just when we thought is was all over something happen again...

Chapter 2

The 2 figures came falling down from the sky. Just then, Ulquiorra pointed his fingers towards Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Huh?" exclaimed Kenpachi as Ulquiorra begin to charge up his cero. Unlike other hollows or arrancar , U;quiorra's cero is green . His cero begin to charge up into a small spherical shape before firing at Kenpachi.

Seeing that, Zakraki Kenpachi immediately unsheathe his sword and block the cero causing it to spilt into 5 smaller cero that causes some minor explosions.

"How boring, is this all you got for me?" said Kenpachi as he begun to charge towards Ulquiorra at lightning speed.

Ulquiorra immediately unsheathe his sword as well to counter Kenpachi's frontal assault. Almost immediately, Ulquiorra countered with his lightning fast sword attacks that causes Kenpachi to suffer cuts on his face and body.

"Hiehahahaha That's more like it!" shouted Kenpachi as he begun to speed up continuously even though he suffered injuries. He uses more force as his sword clashes with Ulquiorra's this time, sending Ulquiorra into several buildings.

'What was that!' thought Kiyo as he begin to run towards the battle scene ' this is just like what happened 3 years ago…'

"Pierce him a million, Genkai!" said Ulquiorra as he begin to release his zanpakuto. Upon releasing his zanpakuto, his arrancar mask begins to grow over his back and several blades can be seen coming out of it. Also due to the increase in burden on his back, Ulquiorra became a bit hunched back.

Sensing that his opponent's reiatsu had skyrocketed, Zaraki Kenpachi begins to get excited. "So you finally release your full power! I'll tell you what I'll let you cut me once!"

"You sure?" said Ulquiorra in a calm tone" My released form is much more stronger than you can handle, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Wanna Bet?!" asked Kenpachi

Without further warning, Ulquiorra Charged forward and landed a deep cut in Kenpachi's torso causing him to be sent crashing down into the pavements on the roads of Karakura Town.

"Tch, I underestimated him, But! Thanks to that I can fight at my full POWER!" Kenpachi begins to remove the eye patch that had been attached to his red eye and golden reiatsu begin to form over him causing his reiatsu to skyrocketed. Then Kenpachi charge up towards Ulquiorra.

"No this isn't happening!" exclaimed Kiyo who was nearby the scene.

They match each other's blows perfectly causing more trembles of spiritual pressure as each blow meets with the other.

"Hahahaha This is the Best!" said Kenpachi and he begin to charged in again

Seeing that, Ulquiorra cleverly predicted hs moves and grab hold of Kenpachi's Arm and threw him towards the nearest building.

Making full use of the time that was given to him, Ulquiorra cut his right index finger with his blade and spread out his palm towards Kenpachi's direction and shouted " Gran Rey Cero!" then, a Huge blue cero flew towards Zaraki Kenpachi.

Kenpachi was not able to successfully causing him to suffer major damage to his body.

"Damn, am I dieing?" thought Kenpachi as he struggled to keep his eye sight clear. "Guess I'll just use that…" said Kenpachi as he begins to stand up and raise his Zanpukuto with both hands.

However, Ulquiorra immediately recognized that Kenpachi was going to use his Kendo and stopped his charge.

Sensing that there was something wrong in Ulquiorra's movement, Kenpachi knew that he had seen through his plan, Kenpachi immediately shun-po behind him and strike. However this was unsuccessful as Ulquiorra countered it smoothly and slashed Kenpachi yet again causing him to crush into a car.

"Ha if this keeps up I'm really dieing!" said Kenpachi to himself. Just then another cero came from Ulquiorra. Kenpachi managed to dodge it barely.

Suddenly, Kenpachi heard a crying sound. When he turned towards the sound, he saw the body of Kiyo Takeshi with a girl beside him.

Soon enough, Kiyo's soul was out of his body. "What's with this chain that is linked to my chest?" exclaimed Kiyo as he take a look at the chain that is coming out of his chest.

"That's a soul chain kid, you're dead." Kiyo looked at Kenpachi in shocked and asked "what do you mean Im dead??"

" It's just as I said you're dead. That chain will become shorter and shorter until there is nothing left." Said Kenpachi.

"What happens when there's nothing left??" asked Kiyo in a confused manner.

Kenpachi pointed to Ulquiorra and said " Something like that."

"No this can't be happening…."

Ulquiorra then came rushing down to Kenpachi and said 'Doom of Genkai' and the blades that were protruding out of his body started to grow longer and then bend to cover Ulquiorra as he starts to spin his body. Soon the speed was so fast that only a ball of spinning blades can be seen.

"Don't worry kid, if you become a shinigami like me you may still survive." Said Kenpachi as Ulquiorra in his Doom of genkai state came rushing down to him.

"But How?" asked Kiyo impatiently

Using his blade to block, Kenpachi said to Kiyo, "How would I Know! Just Try to concentrate."

Kiyo closed his eyes. As soon as he did that, his soul chain begins to get shorter and shorter. " It isn't working!" Soon darkness consumes him and a hollow mask begins to form on Kiyo's face….

"hymp seems like he did not find it" said Ulquiorra.

"Heh! You'll never Know"

As the mask begins to form faster and faster, Kiyo thought ' Is this the end, shit I can't die like this!'

"Kiyo Takeshi" Kiyo suddenly heard a voice calling out to him.

"Who's this?" asked Kiyo

"I'm ( ) do you wish to live" said the voice

"Damn who're you?" Asked Kiyo

"I'm ( ) so do you wish to live? Said the voice

"Damn I still can't hear" said Kiyo

"Never mind my name for now, I'm taking you to your inner world. Said the voice.

"AAHH" shouted Kiyo as he felt that his mind got sucked into a void.

To be continued…

So how was it? Please review soon. Next chapter Kiyo will get his shinigami powers and its going to be a surprise! Anyway Ulquiorra's release is completely made up and Genkai has no Meaning I just made it up! I image that Ulquiorra's Release will be something related to his quick blade attacks and his ability to pierce through most objects so that's how I get this form hope you like it though! Please review!


	3. Shinigami Generation 2

Chapter 3 Shinigami Generation 2

Darkness covered Kiyo...... where is my hand , what's this empty feeling , where am I going

Countless questions surfaced in Kiyo's mind, but there's one thing for sure, this ain't Karakura town.

Seconds later there seems to be a dim light coming from above. Finally Kiyo gained his sight.

Drips.... drips.... water came falling from the dark sky. Kiyo looked around scratching his head...

"Where is this? Where is the two guys with sword?" Kiyo asked himself as he walks wanderlessly in the dark and empty world

"Kiyo..."

Kiyo heard a voice and turned around.

Behind him, a wall of darkness formed into something that seemed like a door. The door then open and dark and shady man with a samurai hat on his head came walking out. "I've been waiting for you" The man said.

"Who are you? Where is this place? What do you mean I'm dead? Where's all my pain!?" Kiyo asked impatiently.

"I am [ ] " The man said.

Kiyo scratched his head , trying to pick up what the man was saying

"Still can't hear it? " the man said.

"This place is ?" Kiyo continued the conversation.

"Your inner world, It's a place which depicts your personality; apparently there is nothing here... seems like you are at lost of what your purpose in life is" The man said.

Kiyo nodded in agreement. Kiyo Takeshi was seen as a good for nothing in his school. His teachers and peers despise him despite him doing nothing at all to them; often he would hear people talking about him when he walked past. He never had any friends expect for his childhood friend Asakura Rin and his adopted brother Ruki Yuta, though Ruki is more of a brother than a Friend.

"So the guy said something about Shinigami?" Kiyo asked once again trying to clear his questions.

"Yes..."The man started "You do have shinigami powers in you, one of a kind. Most people only developed this after a few hundred years."

"Really!?" Kiyo said in surprise, he never knew he had anything special about him besides the fact that he can see ghost.

" Were there any other cases?" Kiyo asked again.

"Well there was one similar to your case, someone who gained Shinigami Powers through another Shinigami...!" the man's words were interrupted when the water from the dark sky starts to drip faster and faster....

"What's happening!" Kiyo asked and he look around to see the sky disappearing. Within seconds the sky vanished, and the floor starts to crumble.

" No way... your soul chain or chain of fate is.... it's hollowfication, Kiyo you have no time, you need to find your shinigami powers! Or else you will turn into a hollow!" the man said .

PUUUUSHIIII!!! The floor cracks and Kiyo starts to fall down into the abyssal.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kiyo's voice echoed as he falls further down.

Few seconds later millions of boxes can be seen falling down each with a long lace at the end of it.

"One of the boxes here contains a Zanpakuto, you have to find it and pull it out?"

"What's that?" Kiyo shouted.

"A weapon the Shinigami uses to reap souls and sends the dead to the afterlife, I, myself i an embodiment of the Zanpakuto itself. You can say the weapon is me and I am the weapon." The man replied.

Kiyo looked around for possible clues of which box is the right one.

"How am i suppose to find it!? Every box looks the same to me!"

Just then shadowy hands came from the bottom and grabbed Kiyo's limbs, dragging him faster and faster to the bottom.

" Arg shit!"

Just then Kiyo felt a sensation. It felt very warm, so very familiar. Kiyo looked around and saw a box with red lace instead of white lace.

"Is that the one?" Kiyo thought. It's hard to describe, but Kiyo felt that the box seemed very close to him, it was his feelings, it was his instincts.

Pulling onto the red lace, Kiyo dragged the box towards him and opens it.

The handle of a sword came sticking out....

" HURRY KIYO! TAKE IT OUT AND DO NOT FORGET MY NAME IS..." The man shouted .

Back at Karakura Town, Kenpachi barely dodged Ulquiorra's attacks. Seeing that Kiyo is turning into a hollow, Kenpachi used the last few ounce of his strength and threw Ulquiorra back.

"If he is going to turn into a hollow, I'll just kill him now" Kenpachi said and shun-poed towards Kiyo's spiritual body.

"Sorry Kid!" Kenpachi said as he moved his katana down to kill Kiyo.

Suddenly, a glow of black reiatsu came flying out of Kiyo's body, the reiatsu was so big that it eventually covered the whole area.

"Don't be so impatient Mister..." Echoes of 2 different voices can be heard as the black reiatsu came flowing back into Kiyo's body again.

With a mask over his face, Kiyo blocked Kenpachi's attack with his sword- a giant sword about the same height as him.

"This reiatsu seemed so familiar it's just like Kuros..." before Ulquiorra could finish, a glow of black reiatsu came running towards him and stroke his body.

" Seems like I was wrong, It's only similar but the difference in power is worlds apart" Ulquiorra said.

The mask drops onto the floor showing Kiyo's face. He was wearing the same thing as Kenpachi except for the absence of the white robe and he has blue beads across his shoulder.

"Go away kid, even if you are a shinigami now, you will just get in the way" said Zaraki as he lifted his sword from Kiyo's.

"No! Not until you tell me how to get back to my body!" Kiyo shouted, his voice returning back to normal.

"What can you do?" Kenpachi asked with a smirk as he points his katana at Ulquiorra "against that ?"

Kiyo ignored and lifted his giant sword and said " Come forth!, [ ] ....!"


End file.
